Amyloidosis is not a single disease entity but rather a diverse group of progressive disease processes characterized by extracellular tissue deposits of a waxy, starch-like protein called amyloid, which accumulates in one or more organs or body systems. As the amyloid deposits build up, they begin to interfere with the normal function of the organ or body system. There are at least 15 different types of amyloidosis. The major forms are primary amyloidosis without known antecedent, secondary amyloidosis following some other condition, and hereditary amyloidosis.
Secondary amyloidosis occurs in people who have a chronic infection or inflammatory disease, such as tuberculosis, a bacterial infection called familial Mediterranean fever, bone infections (osteomyelitis), rheumatoid arthritis, inflammation of the small intestine (granulomatous ileitis), Hodgkin's disease, and leprosy.
Amyloid deposits typically contain three components. Amyloid protein fibrils, which account for about 90% of the amyloid material, comprise one of several different types of proteins. These proteins are capable of folding into so-called “beta-pleated” sheet fibrils, a unique protein configuration which exhibits binding sites for Congo red resulting in the unique staining properties of the amyloid protein. In addition, amyloid deposits are closely associated with the amyloid P (pentagonal) component (AP), a glycoprotein related to normal serum amyloid P (SAP), and with sulfated glycosaminoglycans (GAG), complex carbohydrates of connective tissue.
Many diseases of aging are based on or associated with amyloid-like proteins and are characterized, in part, by the buildup of extracellular deposits of amyloid or amyloid-like material that contribute to the pathogenesis, as well as the progression of the disease. These diseases include, but are not limited to, neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's Disease (AD), including diseases or conditions characterized by a loss of cognitive memory capacity such as, for example, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Lewy body dementia, Down's syndrome, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis (Dutch type); the Guam Parkinson-Dementia complex. Other diseases which are based on or associated with amyloid-like proteins such as progressive supranuclear palsy, multiple sclerosis; Creutzfeld Jacob disease, Parkinson's disease, HIV-related dementia, ALS (amyotropic lateral sclerosis), Adult Onset Diabetes; senile cardiac amyloidosis; endocrine tumors, and others, including macular degeneration.
Although pathogenesis of these diseases may be diverse, their characteristic deposits often contain many shared molecular constituents. To a significant degree, this may be attributable to the local activation of pro-inflammatory pathways thereby leading to the concurrent deposition of activated complement components, acute phase reactants, immune modulators, and other inflammatory mediators (McGeer et al., 1994).
Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a neurological disorder primarily thought to be caused by amyloid plaques, an accumulation of abnormal deposit of proteins in the brain. The most frequent type of amyloid found in the brain of affected individuals is composed primarily of Aβ fibrils. Scientific evidence demonstrates that an increase in the production and accumulation of beta-amyloid protein in plaques leads to nerve cell death, which contributes to the development and progression of Alzheimer's Disease. Loss of nerve cells in strategic brain areas, in turn, causes reduction in the neurotransmitters and impairment of memory. The proteins principally responsible for the plaque build up include amyloid precursor protein (APP) and two presenilins (presenilin I and presenilin II). Sequential cleavage of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), which is constitutively expressed and catabolized in most cells, by the enzymes β and γ secretase leads to the release of a 39 to 43 amino acid Aβ peptide. The degradation of APPs likely increases their propensity to aggregate in plaques. It is especially the Aβ (1-42) fragment that has a high propensity of building aggregates due to two very hydrophobic amino acid residues at its C-terminus. The Aβ (1-42) fragment is therefore believed to be mainly involved and responsible for the initiation of neutritic plaque formation in Alzheimer's Disease and to have, therefore, a high pathological potential. There is therefore a need for specific antibodies that can target and diffuse amyloid plaque formation.
The symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease manifest slowly and the first symptom may only be mild forgetfulness. In this stage, individuals may forget recent events, activities, the names of familiar people or things and may not be able to solve simple math problems. As the disease progresses, symptoms are more easily noticed and become serious enough to cause people with Alzheimer's Disease or their family members to seek medical help. Mid-stage symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease include forgetting how to do simple tasks such as grooming, and problems develop with speaking, understanding, reading, or writing. Later stage Alzheimer's Disease patients may become anxious or aggressive, may wander away from home and ultimately need total care.
Presently, the only definite way to diagnose Alzheimer's Disease is to identify plaques and tangles in brain tissue in an autopsy after death of the individual. Therefore, doctors can only make a diagnosis of “possible” or “probable” Alzheimer's Disease while the person is still alive. Using current methods, physicians can diagnose Alzheimer's Disease correctly up to 90 percent of the time using several tools to diagnose “probable” Alzheimer's Disease. Physicians ask questions about the person's general health, past medical problems, and the history of any difficulties the person has carrying out daily activities. Behavioral tests of memory, problem solving, attention, counting, and language provide information on cognitive degeneration and medical tests—such as tests of blood, urine, or spinal fluid, and brain scans can provide some further information.
The management of Alzheimer's Disease consists of medication-based and non-medication based treatments. Treatments aimed at changing the underlying course of the disease (delaying or reversing the progression) have so far been largely unsuccessful. Medicines that restore the deficit (defect), or malfunctioning, in the chemical messengers of the nerve cells (neurotransmitters), such as the cholinesterase inhibitors (ChEIs), have been shown to improve symptoms. Medications are also available to address the psychiatric manifestations of Alzheimer's Disease.
Cholinesterase inhibitors, such as Tacrine and Rivastgmine, are currently the only class of agents that are approved by the FDA for the treatment of Alzheimer's Disease. These agents are medicines that restore the defect, or malfunctioning, in the chemical neurotransmission in the brain. ChEIs impede the enzymatic degradation of neurotransmitters thereby increasing the amount of chemical messengers available to transmit the nerve signals in the brain.
For some people in the early and middle stages of the disease, the drugs tacrine (COGNEX®, Morris Plains, N.J.), donepezil (ARICEPT®, Tokyo, JP), rivastigmine (EXELON®, East Hanover, N.J.), or galantamine (REMINYL®, New Brunswick, N.J.) may help prevent some symptoms from becoming worse for a limited time. Another drug, memantine (NAMENDA®, New York, N.Y.), has been approved for treatment of moderate to severe Alzheimer's Disease. Also, some medicines may help control behavioral symptoms of Alzheimer's Disease such as sleeplessness, agitation, wandering, anxiety, and depression. Treating these symptoms often makes patients more comfortable and makes their care easier for caregivers. Unfortunately, despite significant treatment advances showing that this class of agents is consistently better than a placebo, the disease continues to progress, and the average effect on mental functioning has only been modest. ChEIs also have side effects that include gastrointestinal dysfunction, liver toxicity and weight loss.
Advances in the understanding of the brain abnormalities that occur in Alzheimer's Disease are hoped to provide the framework for new targets of treatment that are more focused on altering the course and development of the disease. Many compounds, including anti-inflammatory agents, are being actively investigated. Clinical trials using specific cyclooxygenase inhibitors (COX-2), such as rofecoxib and celecoxib, are also underway.
Other diseases that are based on or associated with the accumulation and deposit of amyloid-like protein are mild cognitive impairment, Lewy body dementia (LBD), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), inclusion-body myositis (IBM) and macular degeneration, in particular age-related macular degeneration (AMD).
Mild cognitive impairment (MCI) is a general term most commonly defined as a subtle but measurable memory disorder. A person with MCI experiences memory problems greater than normally expected with aging, but does not show other symptoms of dementia, such as impaired judgment or reasoning. MCI is a condition that frequently reflects a preclinical stage of AD.
The deposition of β-amyloid within the entorhinal cortex (EC) is believed to play a key role in the development of mild cognitive impairment (MCI) in the elderly. This is in line with the observation that the CSF-A Aβ (1-42) levels decline significantly once AD becomes clinically overt. In contrast to CSF-Aβ (1-42) CSF-tau levels are significantly increased in the MCI stage, and these values continue to be elevated thereafter, indicating that increased levels of CSF-tau may help in detecting MCI subjects who are predicted to develop AD.
Lewy body dementia (LBD) is a neurodegenerative disorder that can occur in persons older than 65 years of age, which typically causes symptoms of cognitive (thinking) impairment and abnormal behavioural changes. Symptoms can include cognitive impairment, neurological signs, sleep disorder, and autonomic failure. Cognitive impairment is the presenting feature of LBD in most cases. Patients have recurrent episodes of confusion that progressively worsen. The fluctuation in cognitive ability is often associated with shifting degrees of attention and alertness. Cognitive impairment and fluctuations of thinking may vary over minutes, hours, or days.
Lewy bodies are formed from phosphorylated and nonphosphorylated neurofilament proteins; they contain the synaptic protein alpha-synuclein as well as ubiquitin, which are involved in the elimination of damaged or abnormal proteins. In addition to Lewy Bodies, Lewy neurites, which are inclusion bodies in the cell processes of the nerve cells, may also be present. Amyloid plaques may form in the brains of patients afflicted with DLB, however they tend to be fewer in number than seen in patients with Alzheimer's disease. Neurofibrillary tangles, the other micropathological hallmark of AD, are not a main characteristic of DLB but are frequently present in addition to amyloid plaques.
Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) is characterized by degeneration of upper and lower motor neurons. In some ALS patients, dementia or aphasia may be present (ALS-D). The dementia is most commonly a frontotemporal dementia (FTD), and many of these cases have ubiquitin-positive, tau-negative inclusions in neurons of the dentate gyrus and superficial layers of the frontal and temporal lobes.
Inclusion-body myositis (IBM) is a crippling disease usually found in people over age 50, in which muscle fibers develop inflammation and begin to atrophy—but in which the brain is spared and patients retain their full intellect. Two enzymes involved in the production of amyloid-β protein were found to be increased inside the muscle cells of patients with this most common, progressive muscle disease of older people, in which amyloid-β is also increased.
Another disease that is based on or associated with the accumulation and deposit of amyloid-like protein is macular degeneration.
Macular degeneration is a common eye disease that causes deterioration of the macula, which is the central area of the retina (the paper-thin tissue at the back of the eye where light-sensitive cells send visual signals to the brain). Sharp, clear, ‘straight ahead’ vision is processed by the macula. Damage to the macula results in the development of blind spots and blurred or distorted vision. Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is a major cause of visual impairment in the United States and for people over age 65 it is the leading cause of legal blindness among Caucasians. Approximately 1.8 million Americans age 40 and older have advanced AMD, and another 7.3 million people with intermediate AMD are at substantial risk for vision loss. The government estimates that by 2020 there will be 2.9 million people with advanced AND. Victims of AMD are often surprised and frustrated to find out how little is known about the causes and treatment of this blinding condition.
There are two forms of macular degeneration: dry macular degeneration and wet macular degeneration. The dry form, in which the cells of the macula slowly begin to break down, is diagnosed in 85 percent of macular degeneration cases. Both eyes are usually affected by dry AMD, although one eye can lose vision while the other eye remains unaffected. Drusen, which are yellow deposits under the retina, are common early signs of dry AMD. The risk of developing advanced dry AMD or wet AMD increases as the number or size of the drusen increases. It is possible for dry AMD to advance and cause loss of vision without turning into the wet form of the disease; however, it is also possible for early-stage dry AMD to suddenly change into the wet form.
The wet form, although it only accounts for 15 percent of the cases, results in 90 percent of the blindness, and is considered advanced AMD (there is no early or intermediate stage of wet AMD). Wet AMD is always preceded by the dry form of the disease. As the dry form worsens, some people begin to have abnormal blood vessels growing behind the macula. These vessels are very fragile and will leak fluid and blood (hence ‘wet’ macular degeneration), causing rapid damage to the macula.
The dry form of AMD will initially often cause slightly blurred vision. The center of vision in particular may then become blurred and this region grows larger as the disease progresses. No symptoms may be noticed if only one eye is affected. In wet AMD, straight lines may appear wavy and central vision loss can occur rapidly.
Diagnosis of macular degeneration typically involves a dilated eye exam, visual acuity test, and a viewing of the back of the eye using a procedure called fundoscopy to help diagnose AMD, and—if wet AMD is suspected—fluorescein angiography may also be performed. If dry AMD reaches the advanced stages, there is no current treatment to prevent vision loss. However, a specific high dose formula of antioxidants and zinc may delay or prevent intermediate AMD from progressing to the advanced stage. Macugen® (pegaptanib sodium injection), laser photocoagulation and photodynamic therapy can control the abnormal blood vessel growth and bleeding in the macula, which is helpful for some people who have wet AMD; however, vision that is already lost will not be restored by these techniques. If vision is already lost, low vision aids exist that can help improve the quality of life.
One of the earliest signs of age-related macular degeneration (AMD) is the accumulation of extracellular deposits known as drusen between the basal lamina of the retinal pigmented epithelium (RPE) and Bruch's membrane (BM). Recent studies conducted by Anderson et al. have confirmed that drusen contains amyloid beta. (Experimental Eye Research 78 (2004) 243-256).
Ongoing research continues with studies exploring environmental, genetic, and dietary factors that may contribute to AMD. New treatment strategies are also being explored, including retinal cell transplants, drugs that will prevent or slow down the progress of the disease, radiation therapy, gene therapies, a computer chip implanted in the retina that may help stimulate vision and agents that will prevent the growth of new blood vessels under the macula.
What is needed therefore, are effective therapeutic vaccine compositions and methods for addressing the complications associated with amyloidosis, a group of diseases and disorders associated with amyloid plaque formation including secondary amyloidosis and age-related amyloidosis including, but not limited to, neurological disorders such as Alzheimer's Disease (AD), including diseases or conditions characterized by a loss of cognitive memory capacity such as, for example, mild cognitive impairment (MCI), Lewy body dementia, Down's syndrome, hereditary cerebral hemorrhage with amyloidosis (Dutch type); the Guam Parkinson-Dementia complex; as well as other diseases which are based on or associated with amyloid-like proteins such as progressive supranuclear palsy, multiple sclerosis; Creutzfeld Jacob disease, Parkinson's disease, HIV-related dementia, ALS (amyotropic lateral sclerosis), Adult Onset Diabetes; senile cardiac amyloidosis; endocrine tumors, and others, including macular degeneration. In particular what is need are specialized and highly effective therapeutic vaccines and compositions comprising said vaccines, which are capable of counteracting the physiological manifestations of the disease such as the formation of plaques associated with aggregation of fibers of the amyloid or amyloid-like peptide.